


Kisses

by Kuraikya



Category: Expeditions: Viking (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraikya/pseuds/Kuraikya
Summary: English is not my mother tongue and therefore not everything is grammatically correct.  I hope you like it anyway.  I am aware that this fanbase is very small but I hope that somebody gets lost here.
Relationships: Asleifr x female player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kisses

She only felt him lift her, quickly and deftly he had grabbed her legs, lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and then she felt the bark of a tree pressing into her back. Everything happened so quickly that she could hardly follow. All her thoughts she had today had disappeared. She only felt his lips, his hands, his hair and it felt as if with every little bit she lost herself more and more and she wanted this feeling to never end. 

More kissing than walking they went inside his tent and as soon as they were inside it became more hectic. With each of his kisses he tried to push her to the ground, but she held out, kissed him too, let her hands wander over his skin, felt scars, muscles. Impatiently she pulled at his clothes, giving the feeling that she had to see what was underneath, and she knew it. She had seen him chop wood at harvest time and take off his cloth shirt, but here and now, she could not only see it out of the corner of her eye, she could be there, feel it, feel it. Asleifr seemed to have no other choice: when she had managed to get him to lie down, she sat on his belly, smiling that she had gained the upper hand. But he didn't let her get the upper hand for long.

He helped her to remove her robe and again the fight for dominance of the love play began. This here was pure fire, pure lust accumulated for years and finally free...

She felt drunk. His hands were everywhere, always drawing her towards him. Nothing should fit between them anymore. Nothing. Never again. She would be his. At last. For years, he had buried that feeling.Hoping that if he buried it deep enough, he wouldn't feel it anymore. But every kiss she gave him made him curse those years. He pushed her back down to the ground. Kissed her, bit her. She would be his. Unconsciously, he hoped Ketill heard the sweet sounds she made. Each tone motivated him more, each time she whispered his name, it sounded like a promise that this night would never end. 

Every time she grabbed his hair, it felt like she was promising him eternity with her. He felt her shiver when he covered her with kisses. This was paradise. For a moment. For a little eternity.

He would kiss her until his lips went numb or the night was over.

Tired, he opened his eyes briefly, but closed them again immediately. He was tired, exhausted, sweaty. He felt a weight on his arm, he turned his head to the side and saw her.  
She looked as tired and exhausted as he felt. Giggling, she brushed aside his hair that was hanging in his face. And that simple gesture made him smile at her as well. He felt a bit like the boy who had always secretly adored and desired her.  
But this mountain grave had now been nursed, but he could have sworn that she had looked at his lips. But what would that mean now? Was that unique? 

They got dressed and came out of the tent together. Of course, their little lovemaking had not gone unnoticed. The girls turned their eyes and giggled. He wouldn't actually give a damn, but this one time he was interested in what others thought. He looked over his woman's shoulder into Ketil's face. The young hunter turned away. No matter what expression he had, Asleifr had to suppress a proud smile. And even if he hadn't heard it, the marks on her neck would give him a warning. Ketill would not get her.  
He would not allow it. 

They went to the river together to grow. This time he watched her. This time he had time to look at her body. If she noticed his looks, she wouldn't show it.  
But now that his lust was satisfied, he wondered... "My family would not like this." She looked at him. "Do you regret it?" she asked him, and her eyes seemed filled with pain. He looked far away. "I'm not sure. Do you regret it?" he confessed. Yes, sure, he was old enough to find a wife and his father could not stop him ... but with her? He would be sure that his father would be angry.

"I always had dreams about you growing up. I haven't thought about you like that in a long time..." He could still remember those nights when he had imagined how her hair would feel, how her hand would feel in his, how her lips would taste, how she would kiss him. And he could remember the jealousy whenever Ketill came into the picture. He envied him for being allowed to be so easy with her while he, Asleifr, was bound by duty and honor.  
But now she stood here with him. "I would like to fulfill your dreams a second time," she smiled playfully at him. "But first I must recover from our little skirmish." It lasted a little while, then he came up to her, hugged her and kissed her tenderly. He wouldn't let her go that quickly. He had waited far too long for that...


End file.
